Episode 1405 (21st November 1989)
Chris involves the police, and his father Frank, in his and Matt's feud over the sheep. Elsewhere, the villagers speculate about the new owner of Home Farm. Also, Jack and Sarah reunite. Plot Chris arrives to collect the sheep from Emmerdale. Eric's put out when he finds out the new owner of Home Farm is planning to move in today rather than over Christmas as originally agreed. Matt refuses to give Chris the sheep back explaining the vet advised they have ten days of rehabilitation. Jack asks Kathy to babysit Robert as he plans to take Sarah to The Feathers. She lets slip to Sarah of Jack's plans and realises she's ruined the surprise. Jack begins looking for a job in Hotten. Chris arrives at the farm with the police to see Matt. He's talked down by Chris's boss, Frank Tate, who Matt has rang to explain the situation. Jack runs into Sarah and invites her to The Feathers saying he's already booked a table. She scolds him for not asking her before booking but agrees. Her mood sours again however when he asks her to pay for the meal as he has no money. She storms off telling him he must be joking. Dolly informs Annie that she's decided to divorce Matt. The villagers speculate about who is moving into Home Farm. Eric isn't pleased when he discovers Alan is planning to poach David to work for him. Running into Jack in Hotten, Eric approaches him with a job offer but Jack bluntly turns him down. Matt receives a phone call from Frank asking him to meet him. Seth takes a shine to Alan's new company Range Rover. Matt goes to meet Frank and discovers he's the new owner of Home Farm. Joe tries to find out Jack's plans but their conversation is interrupted when Sarah arrives in The Woolpack accusing Jack of standing her up. Jack explains that he thought she was cancelling the meal by refusing to pay. The discussion soon turns to an argument but they quickly make up and head off for their meal. Frank gives Matt a ticking off over taking action over the sheep and surprises Matt when he points out that Chris is his son. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby *Robert Sugden - Richard Smith (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field, yard, farmhouse kitchen and parlour *Home Farm - Kitchen, exterior, hallway, sitting room and dining room *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Mobile Library *Unknown streets in Hotten *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and corridor Notes *First appearance of Frank Tate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 11,600,000 (30th place). *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD